Finding Trouble and Truth
by RainShadow
Summary: This is a direct filler to "My Fire, My Love" and I recommend that you read that first so this will make sense. However, you do not have to. Basically, this is about Seamus and Dean, with a few other characters. SLASH content


Holly: OK, peeps ****

A/N: SLASH!!! Meaning guy/guy, and lots of it! Oh, and this is a direct filler for my Draco/Harry fic, "My Fire, My Love" (hint hint read it!) so it'll make more sense if you read it, but I tried to have it make sense if you haven't read MFML. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related, though I occasionally like to play with them. And remember, children, too much plot is a BAD thing! Enjoy! *laughs wickedly*

Finding Trouble and Truth

Chapter One: Seducing a Hufflepuff 

"Heh heh." Seamus laughed to himself. He was standing over his sleeping lover, having returned from taking a shower. He ran a hand through his unruly sandy hair. "Dean…. Ooh Dean…" he prodded the tall black boy sprawled on the bed. "Time to get up." Dean sleepily opened one eye and sort of glared at Seamus. He pulled himself halfway up on one elbow and tugged the Irish boy to him. He kissed the boy fully on the lips, pulling him down onto the bed with him. Seamus drew away briefly and looked at Dean in surprise. The boy grinned coyly at him and kissed him impishly. Gasping, Seamus surrendered and yanked the curtains shut.

"Maybe not just yet." He mumbled. Dean smiled triumphantly. Unfortunately, Dean had to get up for his shower and as he tried to disentangle himself from Seamus, Professor McGonnagal came waltzing through the door, saying something about an announcement that the Headmaster needed to make. They immediately parted, but she had already caught sight of them. (She didn't see Malfoy, as Harry had pulled the curtains to his bed shut.) She never stopped talking as she turned around, headed out the door, and then said quietly, "I would like to see you two in my office after breakfast.", and shut the door. They just looked at each other in amazement, and a little bit of fear, for a second, and then started to get ready for breakfast. Seamus poked at Dean.

"What do you think she wants?" he asked worriedly.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe she wants to tell us how well we're doing in her class. She found us in bed together, dummy!" Seamus turned away, a little hurt.

"Sorry." He whispered. Dean sighed. How could this Irish boy make him feel so guilty?

"No, I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically. "Let's just forget it."

"Okay. Hey, guess what?" Dean rolled his eyes and said playfully,

"Lemme see, I know, you got Malfoy and Harry out of a terrible scrape with Ron by saying Malfoy was here last night as part of our threesome; out of gratitude, Harry and Malfoy have invited *you* to a threesome." Seamus gaped. Dean's eyes widened. "Ah." was all he said.

"How did you do that?" demanded Seamus. "Can you read my mind or something?"

"Nevermind. Say, do you think I'll have time to take a shower?"

"Better skip it and come back after we see McGonnagal." Seamus advised.

"Maybe you could help me bathe?" Dean suggested seductively, batting his long lashes. Seamus gulped.

"That sounds… nice." He said appreciatively, drawing Dean into another, slower kiss. They broke and started dressing for the day. "Hey, have you noticed the way that cute Hufflepuff looks at us when we snog?" asked Seamus.

"Who, Justin Finch-Fletchly? No, why?"

"I think he be craving a little action. You up to seducing him? A threesome with him would be fun. I bet he's a virgin. That's *always* fun." He smirked. Dean shook his head regretfully.

"Can't tonight. The Weasley twins are taking me somewhere, I don't know where, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna like it." He said, grinning. "How about tomorrow?" 

"Sounds good, unless Harry and Draco make good on that payment." Seamus cackled in anticipation. "Then I'm afraid dear little Justin will have to wait."

"I don't blame you." Dean said, a little wistfully. "You are soooo lucky."

"I know." The sandy-haired boy smirked, and the two Gryffindor 5th years walked down to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~

"What's up with Ron?" Dean whispered to Seamus when he noticed the redhead glaring at them. 

"'Member when you read you read my mind this morning?"

"Oh." On the other hand, Seamus was quite enjoying the waves of gratitude rolling off of Harry. "I could get used to this." He said to himself. He felt someone watching him, and turned around to meet Malfoy's gaze. He fluttered his eyelashes at the blonde boy, then teasingly inched his foot under Harry's robes, who was sitting across from him. Draco scowled possessively, and Harry turned a brilliant red as he felt Seamus' foot caressing his leg. "Ron wasn't the only one surprised by the sleeping arrangements last night, was he Harry?", he said mischievously, referring to how shocked he and Dean had been on hearing Harry shagging with _Draco Malfoy_, of all people, but of course Ron didn't know that. Seamus laughed. Ron, who had been studiously ignoring Dean and Seamus up til this point, shot a disgusted look at the Irish boy. Dean had to hide a smile. 

After breakfast disappeared, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his announcement. It turned out to be nothing too important, at least to Seamus, something about Dumbledore cancelling all Hogsmeade visits for the rest of the year, and warning them that wandering around after curfew was absolutely not to be tolerated; anyone who was caught would suffer the wrath of their teachers (who would assign loads of homework to the students who obviously had so much time on their hands). Nervous twittering broke out among the students, but Dean was nervous for a different reason. Professor McGonnagal had just caught his eye and jerked her head in the direction of her office. Reluctantly, Dean got up and hauled Seamus to his feet.

"C'mon." he said, dragging the boy with him towards their probable doom.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Seamus stood waiting for McGonnagal to come into her office and tell them the reason that she had called them. She arrived in a whirlwind, her robes billowing out behind her. "All right," she said sternly, "I don't know what game you two were playing, and frankly I don't want to know, but I do not want to catch you doing that again while you are at Hogwarts." Was it Seamus' imagination, or was a tiny smile lurking at the corners of Professor McGonnagal's mouth? "Damn, this means we have to find a spot out of school," Dean murmured sarcastically. "Naw, we'll just have to find a hiding place, or be more careful." Seamus whispered back. "For punishment," the professor continued, "You will polish the trophies in the Trophy Room, all of them, for as long as it takes you, and Mr. Finch-Fletchly will join you for being disobedient during Professor Snape's class. You will serve out this punishment after your last class today, before dinner, and after, if necessary. And no magic." "Now we can spend some quality time with him," whispered Seamus. Dean giggled. "And what do you find so funny Mr. Thomas?" asked Professor McGonnagal, "Never mind, I don't think I want to know. Good day." With that she left the room and walked away, leaving them feeling as if they had encountered a tornado. The two boys stared at each other.

"That could've been worse." Dean finally said.

"Yeah. And think of the fun we'll have with Justin!" Dean whacked him on the head.

"Is that *all* you ever think of?" he asked.

"Ow! Pretty much." Seamus admitted. "So what's our _strategery_?"

"Lockbox." said Dean solemnly. (A/N: Anyone seen the one SNL…? With the Gore/Bush debate…? Hee hee) "So here's what we do…" Dean leaned forward to explain and Seamus listened eagerly. 

~~~~~~~~~

Professor Snape appeared in the doorway of the Trophy Room with an unhappy Justin in tow, where Dean and Seamus were already waiting.

"Polish. No magic." Snape threw a few rags at Justin and spun on his heel, exiting. He shut the door behind him with a resounding bang, and a few moments later, the three delinquents heard the scrape of a key turning. They were effectively locked in the Trophy Room for two hours.

****

"This is gonna be *fun*!" Seamus announced giddily. Justin blanched and picked up a rag.

"Shall we, then?" he asked nervously, moving towards a medal. Dean and Seamus glanced at each other, then honed in on Justin, circling him predatorily.

"So, what did ya do to get detention, Finch-Fletchly?" Dean purred suggestively.

"Uh, Snape crept up behind me when I was adding some frogspawn to my potion. He startled me and I ended up dumping the whole bottle into my cauldron. It smelled very badly." He finished lamely. Eager to change the subject, the curly-haired boy asked, "What did you two do?" Seamus grinned and Dean lowered his voice. 

"McGonnagal caught us in bed together." Justin immediately blushed and tried to jump back, but Seamus was in the way. He gulped audibly.

"Oh." He stammered softly. "I'm sorry."

"No big deal." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, it turned out pretty well, in the end." Seamus added, leeringly. Justin backed up wearily as the Gryffindors approached him. He was rather confused and insecure; he was pretty sure they were flirting with him and he was surprised to find that he liked their attention, at least a little bit. But he was still frightened by their intensity. Surely they didn't find _him_ attractive? Justin's eyes flicked fearfully from the tall, lanky dark-skinned boy to his short, lithe, energetic companion. They continued advancing on him, until Justin was pressed up against the smooth glass of the trophy case, Dean and Seamus only inches away. He was sweating by this time; the air crackling with unreleased tension. Then, quite suddenly, Dean grabbed Seamus and kissed him firmly, delving deep into his mouth, making Seamus' knees go a little weak as he moaned deliciously. They kept kissing, right in front of Justin, for a very long time, exploring and tasting thoroughly. Justin felt himself getting incredibly aroused at this sight, as he always did when they snogged in front of him, unfortunately, this time he had nowhere to escape to. He let out a little whimper of desire and sagged against the pane for support. Apparently, they had been waiting for this because they broke apart abruptly and faced him, one on either side, blocking any retreat.

"Why, Justin, did you like seeing that?" asked Dean, pretending to be surprised.

"I think he did." Seamus smirked, nodding at the naive Hufflepuff's obvious excitement. The brown-haired, meek boy blushed prettily. He twisted his hands in his robes, not knowing what to say. He swallowed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. Dean frowned. He didn't want the boy feeling so awkward. With a swift movement, he sidled up to Justin and murmured kindly into his ear,

"Sweet, sweet Justin. There's no reason to be ashamed." Justin didn't look up. His whisper was so soft that Dean barely heard it.

"Are… are you t-trying to s-seduce me?" His lips were pressed tightly together. Dean smiled at the innocent question. Justin felt very hot and dizzy, as though he might faint at any moment. Seamus decided to take things into his own hands. 

"You look quite warm in those robes, let's loosen them a bit." He said wickedly, and peeled away the fabric from Justin's neck, revealing smooth shoulder and upper chest. The boy panicked at this, shivering at Seamus' touch. Dean stopped the Irish boy from doing anything more, however.

"Wait." He said sternly. Seamus looked disappointed, but obeyed. Dean faced the Hufflepuff. "Look Justin, we're not going to do anything you don't want us too, all right?" When he nodded, Dean continued. "We thought you'd enjoy it, but if you want us to stop…" Justin looked uncertain for a moment. Then it seemed to dawn on him.

"You… actually want _me_?" he whispered incredulously.

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Seamus. "You're so cute!"

"And very sweet." Dean added. For the first time, Justin raised his head and looked up at them. He pursed his lips, then said decisively,

"Don't stop." Seamus grinned delightedly, and Dean smiled, too. He cupped the brown-haired boy's chin and pulled it towards him, and gently kissed Justin's lips. Justin opened his mouth submissively, allowing Dean to better taste him, learning and copying his actions. His mouth was clean and pure, unkissed until that moment. It was like drinking from a cool, refreshing stream after trudging through a scorching desert. Seamus, though he could've watched Dean kiss Justin all day, wanted more of the Hufflepuff's flesh exposed. He tugged delicately at his clothing, slipping the fabric of the robes down until they hung low around the slim boy's waist. Seamus allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he let his hands rove Justin's muscular chest, stopping to fondle and molest the teen's nipples into hardened peaks. Justin gasped and moaned at his touch. Dean moved from his mouth to his throat, kissing and licking and marking. Seamus' caresses went lower; he slid the robes off of Justin's waist, where they pooled at his feet. The Hufflepuff was experiencing a sensory overload; his legs could no longer support him. He slid to the ground, gasping for breath, the Gryffindors following him down. They quickly shed their robes and lay on either side, holding him down and stroking and caressing, causing him to writhe in ecstasy. He arched his back and let out a muffled sob. Dean immediately brushed his curls away from his face comfortingly, smothering him with kisses to soften Seamus' unrestrained ministrations. Soon, the inexperienced boy shuddered intensely and collapsed, weeping quietly. Dean tenderly lapped up his tears. Seamus' face appeared in his field of vision.

"Are you okay? Did I go too fast? Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously. Justin gave him a watery smile and shook his head.

"No… I'm okay." Dean pulled the exhausted teen into his lap and held him. Seamus pulled on his robes, still looking a little concerned. He covered his lovers in their robes and began to polish the trophies with a vengeance, making up for lost time. Half an hour later, Dean relieved the Irish boy, who took his place holding the sleeping Hufflepuff. When the Gryffindors finally finished, with ten minutes to spare, they woke a drowsy Justin and redressed him. Only then did he realize the other two had done all the detention work.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I was so tired, I didn't even think…" Dean flashed him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, really. We don't mind at all."

"Yeah." Said Seamus cheerfully. "Experiencing your first time was worth it." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Seamus has a weird fetish for virgins. Don't ask me, I dunno…" he trailed off teasingly. Justin then caught both of their hands and held them tightly.

"Thank you." He said solemnly. "Can I, er, will we…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"Come see us any time." Seamus said sincerely. "Please."

"Yes, but don't get in trouble sneaking around." Dean warned. Justin smiled. 

"I won't." he promised, and kissed them both on the lips. Seamus blushed; Dean deepened the kiss. He pulled away when they heard footsteps approaching. They heard the key in the lock and quickly checked to make sure they were presentable. The door opened and Professor McGonnagal stepped in and surveyed the room, Snape right behind her.

"Humph." He said, seeming a little disappointed that all the work was done. Professor McGonnagal, however, favored them with a warm smile.

"Well done, gentlemen, you are excused." The three skipped happily out to dinner.

~~~~~~~~~

Seamus sighed contentedly and flopped into a cushy orange armchair in the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Dean seated himself next to him and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"That was fun." Seamus said after a while. "Wasn't it?"

"Mmm." Dean replied. He was tired, but looking forward to seeing the twins. Seamus watched his lanky dormmate from under his lashes. Dean was sprawled over the chair, one leg draped carelessly over the arm and the other in front of him. A smile was fixed on his face. Seamus gazed at him lovingly. Just then, Fred and George bounded into the room. Dean opened his eyes and sat up when he heard them coming.

"Ready for a good time, Dean?" one of the asked mischievously. Dean grinned.

"Oh yeah." With a hidden grace belied by his height, Dean rose to his feet and followed them out the portrait hole. He glanced over his shoulder at Seamus. The sandy-haired teen had turned away and was facing the fire. "Bye, Seamus." he said rather softly. Seamus didn't turn around. He felt a small pang of something-wistfulness?- in his chest as he glanced back one more time, then left. Seamus turned around, fighting the wave of jealousy that swept over him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them._ I wish we were more... but Dean doesn't see me that way... He doesn't love me..._

"Bye, Dean." he whispered.

****

Poor Seamus! Poor Dean! Expect more chapters in the future, and Neville will probably be making some appearances. What did you think? I like the way this turned out. Okay, I'm off to write chapter 5 of My Fire, My Love. This filler gave me some very groovy, very evil ideas. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!

~ RainShadow


End file.
